Phan- Our perfect kind of Christmas
by jutachu
Summary: Dan and Phil are celebrating Christmas together, but something is bothering Phil. This is a cute/fluffy phanfic of these two goofy boyfriends. Thank you and enjoy! / I do not own Dan and/or Phil (( sad tears)) so only the story itself belongs to me! / Warning: there is like, one swear word used! u w u


"A big cup of hot love coming this way" , Dan announced cheerfully while entering the living room with two cups of hot chocolate.

"Hmm? Oh yeah, thanks" , Phil sighted, gazing out of the window.

Dan couldn't help but realize that something was bothering his cute boyfriend and that would not do. Specifically not today. It was Christmas Eve, the day that Phil had been waiting for so long to spend with Dan. Dan also had looked forward to this day together with Phil, and no way it was going to be ruined. Howell put the cups down to the table in the middle of the livingroom and made his way closer to the older boys' back.

"Philly, sweetheart, what's wrong?" , Dan asked with a slight of worry in his voice, wrapping his hands gently around Phil's waist.

"Nothing.. I just.." Phil started, leaning to Dan's chest a little. Dan nodded his head, showing that he was listening, even tough Phil wasn't looking to his direction.

"It's Christmas Eve and YET there isn't any snow! Look! It just doesn't feel right.." Phil blurted out while pointing to the plain landscape of London trought the window.

Dan couldn't help but giggle to the older boys' words. It surely was a big relief that the thing behind Phil's pouting face was only because of the lack of snow. Dan felt his eyes getting little teary while trying not to burst laughing out loud.

"Wh-what is it? Are you laughing, Dan?" Phil raised his eyebrow confused while turning around, now facing his few inches taller boyfriend.

"No no no, of course not!" Dan grinned, placing a quick kiss to Phil's forehead.

"..You are" , Phil said with a serious face, trying to look mad. His pokerface didn't last for too long, letting out a big smile when he felt Dan's lips on his forehead. He then continued; "Seriously though, I wanted this day to be perfect since it's my Christmas with only you, Dan.."

Dan let a light sight escape between his lips while running his hand trought Phil's smooth hair.

"Well you know what, babe? You stay here and wait a little. I won't let Mother Nature to ruin your-, _our_ special day together. Just sit down and believe in me" , Dan instructed, leading Phil to the couch. Before Phil was able to say anything, Dan had already disappeared somewhere. Phil didn't want to ruin whatever Dan was planning, so he curled up to the sofa with a big llama-plushie, closing his eyes to rest them a little. The soft toy was actually his present to Dan last year. It now had a tiny Santa hat on it's head. You know, it too had a right to celebrate, despite just being a plushie.

Phil succeed to actually fall asleep for a few moments. Suddenly, a distant noice made him wake up. "Wake up, Phillip!" Dan yelled again, giving a small poke to Phil's cheek.

"Holy sh- _sheets_ of the Queen, you scared me , Daniel!" Phil exclaimed, his eyes now wide open.

"..I don't even ask what kind of dream you were having Lester, but don't ruin the Queen for me. Please" , Dan laughed, getting a quick glare from the other.

"So, what is this mysterious thing I assume you prepared while I were asleep? You know how curious I am" , Phil asked, ignoring what Dan had just said. Phil sat up, scanning the boy in front of him with his eyes. He soon realized Dan holding his hands behind his back. Dan took few small steps closer to Phil, raising his hands up.

Not long after , Phil could feel some light obstacles falling to his body. "Dan wha-" , Phil started, cathing one of the mysterious objects onto his hand. It was popcorn.

"This is our own little snowfall, Phil. I know it's not as great as a real one, but since I can't afford you a -" Dan explained before he felt Phil grabbing his waist, pulling him in to a kiss. It didn't take too long, but it surely was full of passion and love.

" It is perfect, Dan. Thank you" , Phil smiled, placing his lips once again against Dans.

Dan responded to the kiss , wrapping his arms around Phil's neck.

"Oh and you know what, Howell?" Phil asked after few minutes, still embracing his boyfriend tightly.

"Tell me, Lester" , Dan smiled, resting his chin on Phil's shoulder.

"You dropped the popcorn" , Phil giggled, taking a quick look at the bowl now resting on a carpet, popcorn all around the floor.

"...Fuck you, Phil Lester."

"Maybe later."


End file.
